politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Fortress One
Sky Fortress One is the official air traffic control call sign for the Kh-225, a double-deck, wide-body, strategic airlift, presidential transport, jet airliner and cargo aircraft that was designed by Khirkash Company and Brosky Aircraft Company exclusively for use of our great leader and the Command Center. Only one example of this aircraft exist in the world. Although technically the Sky Fortress One' '''designation applies to the aircraft only while our great leader is on board, the term is commonly used to refer to the Kh-225 in general. It is powered by six turbofan engines and is the heaviest aircraft ever built, with a maximum takeoff weight of 640 tonnes (710 short tons; 630 long tons). It also has the largest wingspan of any aircraft in operational service. The airlifter holds the absolute world records for an airlifted single-item payload of 189,980 kilograms (418,830 pounds), and an airlifted total payload of 253,820 kg (559,580 lb). 'Design' The Kh-225 has fuselage barrel extensions added fore and aft of the wings. The wings also have root extensions to increase span. Six more Progress D-18T turbofan engines were added to the wing roots, bringing the total to six. An -capacity landing gear system with 32 wheels was designed, some of which are steerable, enabling the aircraft to turn within a 60 m-wide (200 ft) runway. The Kh-225 has nose gear designed to "kneel" so cargo can be more easily loaded and unloaded. Unlike other planes, which has a rear cargo door and ramp, the Kh-225 design left these off to save weight, and the empennage design was changed from a single vertical stabilizer to a twin tail with an oversized, swept-back horizontal stabilizer. The twin tail was essential to enable the plane to carry large, heavy external loads that would disturb the airflow around a conventional tail. Unlike other planes, the Kh-225 was not intended for tactical airlifting and is not designed for short-field operation. Initially the Kh-225 had a maximum gross weight of 600 t (660 short tons; 590 long tons), but the aircraft underwent modifications at a cost of US$20M such as the addition of a reinforced floor, which increased the maximum gross weight to 640 t (710 short tons; 630 long tons). Both the earlier and later takeoff weights establish the Kh-225 as the world's heaviest aircraft. It is surpassed in other size-related categories, making the Kh-225 the largest aircraft in the world to fly multiple times. The Kh-225's pressurized cargo hold is 1,300 m3 (46,000 cu ft) in volume; 6.4 m (21 ft 0 in) wide, 4.4 m (14 ft) high, and 43.35 m (142 ft 3 in) long. It can be refuelled during flight from a tanker aircraft. The Kh-225 can accommodate more than 400 passengers. The lowest level is mostly cargo space, carrying luggage and the onboard food supply, while the main decks are configured for Command Center duties. The main passenger area is on the second floor or main deck. The leader's executive suite includes sleeping quarters with two couches that can be converted into beds, lavatory and shower, vanity, double sink, and a private office. If necessary, our great leader can address the nation from the office. These offices, including the president's suite, are mostly located on the starboard (right) side, and a long corridor runs along the port (left) side. There is an area along the corridor for six Protective Service agents. The aircraft also contains a conference room, originally designed as a situation room, but now used for meeting with staff while traveling. This room includes a 50-inch plasma screen television which can be used for teleconferencing. The aircraft has fully equipped office areas with telecommunication systems (including 200 telephones and 100 televisions). On board the Kh-225 is a medical annex, which includes a fold-out operating table, emergency medical supplies, and a well-stocked pharmacy. Every flight is staffed by doctors and nurses. The aircraft is self-sufficient, such as carrying all the food it will need. Meals are prepared in two galleys, which together are equipped to feed up to 500 people at a time. Our great leader gets his own menu. An area where guests sit is near the center of the aircraft. There are separate quarters for guests, senior staff, Protective Service and security personnel, and the news media located in the aft area of the main deck. Protocol states that one may wander aft of one's assigned seat, but not forward of it. Communications equipment and the cockpit are on the upper deck. There are also secure and non-secure voice, fax and data communications facilities. While the aircraft's luggage capacity is adequate to carry the belongings of the passengers, the logistics train of our great leader means that the aircraft must fly preceded by an aerial convoy of several cargo transports, which carry helicopters, motorcade vehicles, and other equipment required by the Command Center entourage. The aircraft can also be operated as a military command center in the event of an incident such as a nuclear attack. Operational modifications include aerial refueling capability and anti-aircraft missile countermeasures. The electronics on board are connected with approximately 338 miles (483 km) of wiring, twice that of a regular plane. All wiring is covered with heavy shielding for protection from a nuclear electromagnetic pulse in the event of a nuclear attack. The aircraft also has electronic countermeasures (ECMs) to jam enemy radar, flares to avoid heat-seeking missiles, and chaff to avoid radar-guided missiles. All small arms and ammunition stores not under the physical possession of the Protective Service on board the Kh-225 are stowed and secured by the Protective Service in separate locked compartments, each with a different locking mechanism for added security. Many of the Kh-225 other capabilities are classified for security reasons. 'Specifications' '''General characteristics' *'Crew:' 47 *'Passagers:' More than 400 *'Length:' 84 m (275 ft 7 in) *'Wingspan:' 88.4 m (290 ft 0 in) *'Height:' 18.1 m (59 ft 5 in) *'Wing area:' 905 m2 (9,740 sq ft) *'Aspect ratio:' 8.6 *'Empty weight:' 285,000 kg (628,317 lb) *'Max takeoff weight:' 640,000 kg (1,410,958 lb) *'Fuel capacity:' more than 300,000 kg (661,000) lbs *'Cargo hold' – volume 1,300 m3 (46,000 cu ft), 43.35 m (142.2 ft) long × 6.4 m (21 ft) wide × 4.4 m (14 ft) tall *'Powerplant:' 6 × Progress D-18T turbofans, 229.5 kN (51,600 lbf) thrust each Performance *'Maximum speed:' Mach 0.92 (630 mph, 1,015 km/h) at 35,000 ft altitude *'Cruise speed:' Mach 0.84 (575 mph, 925 km/h) at 35,000 ft altitude *'Range:' 15,400 km (9,569 mi; 8,315 nmi) with maximum fuel; range with 200 tonnes payload: 4,000 km (2,500 mi) *'Service ceiling:' 45,100 ft (13,700 m) *'Wing loading:' 662.9 kg/m2 (135.8 lb/sq ft) *'Thrust/weight:' 0.234 Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Capian Air Force Category:Roleplay Military